Getting Caught Wasn't on His To-Do List
by Princess Moon Rose
Summary: Some Kyouya x Mori fluff. I AM BACK! Plan on more stories soon! Please R


Getting Caught Wasn't On His "To-Do" List

A Kyouya x Mori fanfic

Written by: Princess Moon Rose

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any shape or form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: some pointless Kyouya and Mori fluff. Characters may seem OOC... I haven't written fanfiction in forever! RATED T FOR FLUFF! M/M! DONT LIKE? DONT READ! For any Yaoi fangirls... Enjoy!

Ps: IM BACK!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after hours at the elite Ouran Academy. Most of the students had left for the day, not wanting to be on campus any longer then they had to be. Club activities had been wrapped up and dismisses for the day. The school was quiet, and peaceful. Except for one room.

That non peaceful room was the abandoned Music Room 3 on the third floor. The doors were shut, but any passerby could tell that there was a huge commotion going on inside the room.

This commotion was somewhat normal since the occupants of the room were often loud. Very loud.

"Oh Haruhi~!" Came from the room, as the devil twins snuck up on the unsuspecting female host. "We have something to ask you..." The twins advanced, just about to pounce when a certain blond "King" came up and knocked the two's heads together.

"LEAVE MY LITTLE GIRL ALONE!" An enraged Tamaki yelled, glaring at the twins.

"Honestly senpai..." Haruhi sighed, and left the boys arguing over Tamaki's claim to Haruhi. She was on her way towards the door, and stopped next to a table that was sitting the other three hosts. Hunny-senpai was eating cake and mumbling happily to Usa-chan, while his taller cousin sat beside him reading a book. The other teen sat hidden away behind his laptop, typing and muttering strings of light curses.

"Kyouya-senpai, is it alright for me to leave?" The girl asked. She received a simple nod.

"Mmm. Hey Takashi, I'm gonna go with Haru-chan, if it's alright with her." The boy-Lolita smiled after swallowing a bite of strawberry cake. The host in question sighed, and muttered an OK. Hunny-senpai squeed in happiness, and told Mori and the others bye.

The working teen looked up at the still quarreling hosts and cleared his throat. The blond and the twins tuned to the teen.

"If you three don't have anything better to do than quarrel..." Kyouya paused, and gave them a hard glare. "Then please leave. I can't work with all this noise." Kyouya could tell that he had scared the three, and sighed.

"Yeah... Sure. Uh... We'll go home. Bye boss!" The twins said in unison, and bolted out the door.

"But mommy..." Tamaki whined.

"Home. Now..." The shadow king glared at Tamaki. After some puppy eyes, the blond king have up and left. The room was empty except for the two "dark" hosts.

"Mori-senpai, you don't have to stay here you know." Kyouya noted as he realized that he wasn't alone. The older teen looked up from his book.

"Homework?" He asked, tilting his head towards the laptop. Kyouya shook his head. The eldest grunted, and stood. "Then it can wait." Mori said walking over to where the younger of the two was, and closed the computer.

"H-hey! I had unsaved stuff up on tha-" Kyouya never finished his complaint. A pair of soft, but slightly chapped lips had covered his own. Mori had pulled the shorter up to a standing position and turned to face him. Grey eyes widened in surprise, but finally closed, slowly kissing back. Reaching down, Mori wrapped his large hands around Kyouya's hips, pulling him closer, wanting more contact. Kyouya was more than happy to oblige.

Just as Kyouya reached to push the elder's blue blazer off, the doors to the room opened.

"Hey, sorry for coming back. I left a book in here some..." The person came in and stopped mid-sentence. "Kyouya-senpai? Mori-senpai? Uhm... The book can wait..." Haruhi, who had been the one to open the door, blushed slightly at catching her two friends. Behind her, stood Hunny-senpai, face blank. He suddenly smiled.

"Took took guys long enough! Wanna have some cake to celebrate?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews appreciated? Please? I'll try to write more, promise!


End file.
